Fun In The Sun
by Freeman 06
Summary: this took me a while to write enjoy


Fun In The Sun

It was a lovely sunny day on earth, birds were singing. The weather was almost perfect in every way, the outside humidity was a little much though and it was good. It seemed for that entire moment everything was as it should be for Kara and Lee. Both of them were walking in the valleys, climbing up Rocky Mountains were a hobby of theirs back on caprica, and now they were doing it here on earth. It felt good to be alive again, doing things they never could fully do. Lee and Kara seemed to be having quite frankly the time of their lives. They both looked at one another and smiled happily. He finally beat her at something, which didn't have them beating the shit out of one another. He kept on climbing up that mountain and as he did, he smiled memories of that fateful fight they had together on galactica somehow flooding back to him. Slightly bring a tear to his eye, but he shook them off as they were more tears of joy.

Lee grinned, satisfied in getting on top of the mountain before her, he looked at the view down below him, what did he see a lovely view of blue clear oceans, streams with fish jumping in and out, the sun glaring down on the rivers below. He felt truly alive looking at this, and he stood there and wondered about his dad, and wondered if he was doing something similar to what he was, fully taking in this planet. He was proud of him, he never hated his dad.

Kara climbed up slowly behind him and laughed out loud good and hard, at losing his bet. Lee smiled at her and helped her up the cliff. She looked down and admired the view. He smiled at Kara, for the moment he could swear she was the most beautiful thing on the planet, he instantly shook his head at that thought and Kara almost laughed directly at him, their eyes directly looking at each other. It was like a stare like no other, the sort of stare when people look in to your very soul. He smiled, Kara playfully smacked his arm, and he liked that. He pulled her close. And looked directly at her in the eyes, she grinned.

Kara- What are you doing lee?

Lee- Nothing I hope you don't like?

Kara- No... I don't mind you holding me close *steps away* I just don't want to do this here right now

Lee – Ok I understand no problem... Still you're a frakking toaster for lagging behind me earlier.

This earned Lee another playful smack, so Lee offered his hand to her and they continued walking up the stream, looking at the fish swimming in the glittering blue rivers and streams, they were all lost in the unique tranquillity of the place. It was quiet, still and peaceful. They had arranged to meet some of the others on top of the mountain. They were planning to picnic on top of this mountain. But Lee knew something else was to happen today that would change his and Kara's life forever. He planned to marry her, yes he did. He thought it would be good, since his brother loved her. Going off and getting himself killed in that crash eight years ago. He could see why, he liked her and there was something magical about her, truly magical, he never asked her if she missed his brother zack sometimes. Maybe he would ask her that a lot later. For now he was living in the moment.

Lee and Kara finally got to where they wanted to go, it was in a tropical area, there were waterfalls springing to life everywhere. The scenery did change, the clouds above looked really stormy, and it looked like they would all be postponing the picnic, and thankfully nobody would be getting wet. Typical weather thought lee. Well they finally could spend some time alone at least, they set up a makeshift tent on top of the cliff... were they both sat down drinking and laughing, the times they spent together on the galactica was talked about like that huge fight they had to ease everybody's misgivings with one another, pointless step in the wrong direction, Kara giggled about how much lee got his ass kicked, he could only agree he found it hilarious and he smiled back at her. They were truly happy for one another, nothing could stop the laughter outside the tent, then they came to a sudden halt, they were out of whiskey. Damn what a shame, and it was probably one of the only bottles that existed still. Sitting up Lee grabbed the bottle and threw it into the lake; it would give something the locals this planet could look at. Lee looked at Kara in a drunken haze, still giggling from all the alcohol she just consumed. He laughed heartily, something that was rarely heard on galactica.

Kara looked at lee for a second with her big brown eyes, and she kissed him roughly he fell back onto his bed, he grinned. She wanted to play rough and he was more than willing to answer, he climbed on top of her pinning her down on the blanket, for a minute they were kissing the life out of one another. Kara then moved her leg up lee's thigh; boy was it getting hot in their tent. Kissing becoming more frantic, he rose her up and took off her shirt, her cleavage now exposed to him, he kissed her on the bridge of her neck, and she sighed frantically in response. He couldn't wait to give her a surprise that she would hardly ever forget. Slowly his hands went down into her pants, and he felt her throbbing for release... Smiling he took her pants off... and slowly inserted himself into her, he loved every minute of it and he did too. He devoured her passion in a extreme and intense fashion, and she loved it. She screamed out his name and it was all over. She smiled directly at him. He kissed her on top of her head, and laughed the end of it all they looked at each other, and passed out. The weather was still very stormy outside. They hugged into one another, Lee would tell her what he felt tomorrow. He loved her with his every being.

Next Day... Inside the tent, 9am

After getting dressed, lee was in some serious deep thought about what just happened on top of that cliff. Damn she was good, and he liked it. He'd thank her for that later. But there was still time for that too come later. Lee sighed, as Kara was still asleep, so he decided that it would be a perfect time to come out of the tent, the sun was shining. There were birds chirping in the distance, gods this was definitely worth fighting for thought Lee. He sighed heavily as he thought how much work he had yet to do, they had to get back to base camp, Lee was a busy man of course.

He was also worried about his dad, because he went off with Laura in his raptor. He felt pretty ashamed to see his dad so down and out of it, it really frakked with his head, and he was happy at all about his dad just wondering off from him and distancing himself from him. He shook his head out of his grim thoughts, as he rubbed his that whisky was sure strong he thought, he looked down at Kara. How beautiul she actually was when she sleeped. That's something he liked about her, in a mysterious way, he hated how vulnerable she looked like that. He wanted nothing more but to protect her in his arms and love her, settle down with her for the rest of his days on Earth. Like Tye, but without the eye patch, that thought made him laugh, he always wondered what it would be like living with that old crackjob, he used to call his Xo. Shaking him from his reverie, the girl of his dreams stood behind him, arms around his waist. He turned round and returned the embrace. He laughed and smiled with her. And Kara said to him

Kara- Today is the rest of your life Lee!.. what are you going to do?

Lee- Well Kara, since you ask me I would like nothing more than to settle down, have kids. Raise a family do all things that normal people do.

Kara- Well, you know I've always thought of that someday, always. I just thought it would be on that piece of garbage, the galactica. You know, I never thought we would ever get here, to this place. You must of thought I was a crazy loon like your dad..

Lee- No, no not at all Kara, I never thought about you that way in the slightest, considering all the shit everyone went through on the ship, I would be lying not to call you delusional. But if you think about what that bastard Giaus, did it's nothing in comparsion. Giaus should of been shot, I knew something was up with him. But I couldn't stop his politcal madness.

Kara- Don't blame yourself for that, you couldn't do anything. We couldn't do anything. You were in no posistion to stand up for yourself... I think he was frakkin toaster all along!.

Lee- Yeah I agree, *sighs* the man didn't have something quite right about him. I don't think sometimes he would have the balls to do it on his own, signing the death warrants of all of those thousands of people, we should have shot him. Or left him on the ship to be burned alive with all the equipment we lost. Gods kara, we lost so much so much.

Kara couldn't quite actually believe it. This was different from the once solid hardened man she had once fallen for. He had a soft interior for sure. He wasn't some old edge that adored the uniform, he felt for things he couldn't control or couldn't have a say in. It was hard too tell, he must have felt gulity for defending Giaus and not letting the galactica punish him for what he done. Although the old ways, had him lined up for crimes against humanity, it was shocking, that giaus had been tried for something so astonishing. There were darker forces at work, there were things that weren't acceptable that guy couldn't of done let alone be strong enough to carry on in his relentless pursuit for power. Put a lead on him was a bad thing, he should been flushed out the airlock. It was visible on his features, the he didn't like the man.

Kara walked over too him, and placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. He was happy she was here for him. It was clear to her, that she meant a lot too him. More than his brother would like her, and it seemed they were right for each other, hell if Zack had seen his brother now he would have agreed. But his life was taken so cruelly, so shamefully. In that first cylon battle on new caprica, no one would forget the mindless bloodshed it inflicted on those innocent people. Sometimes she wish she didn't exsist. But she couldn't think like that she couldn't bare what it would be like to think it was being alone with nothing but memories of goodtimes. It her like a tonne of bricks though, it was foolish that they shouldn't be together and was all she needed to know.

Kara- I can't think of a better person to be with but you.

Lee- What was that kara? *shocked*.

Kara- I want to marry you?

Lee- Oh gods, I Kara.. really.. *in tears*.. *produces ring* thank you thank you so much.

Kara- Well you are a knight in shining armour too me Lee *laughing*. I'd love to be with you.

Lee- Wow... I don't know what to say.

Kara- Well I'd love to talk to you all day, but we have to get back to the camp and let people know about us. God this is going to be so great. You'll soon find I'm not the person I'm all cracked up to be.

Lee- Well I didn't doubt I would.. your right. Let's get going.

So they stacked away the tent, and they embraced for the last time. Walking past the lakes, and admiring the views and sights and sounds that they heard. It was relaxing, it beat the hell out of listening to old engines humming and it certainly beat the hell out of breathing in recycled air. But none could say they hardly missed it. They walked cheerfully, holding hands with each other smiling.

Soon they made there way through the fields, the grass high above there feet. Treading very carefully through the marshes near the swamps of the evergreen and thriving forests, they stopped every now and again to talk and be happy together. Enjoying seeing the pink flamingo's in the nearby lake taking a drink and catching fish. They were truly amazed, thank the gods they both got they thought. Carrying on for another half a mile they walked straight on up to base camp. Kara ran up to all of the others, cuddling all of them and talking to them of how happy she was to see them. You see Lee and Kara had been seperated from the others for years.

Smiling and holding hands, they walked in and made there announcement to the others were absolutely overjoyed to hear of there engagement, and they planned a full scale wedding for the couple, half of them couldn't imagine Kara and Lee together. Giaus walked over to lee and went to shake his hand, Lee gave him a sharp look it was one of anger. But slowly he realised he couldn't be angry with him forever and causally but forcefully shook it back, he then turned to six, and smiled. Lee looked at him and asked him what he was looking at, but he didn't answer. So he left him to his own device.

The thoughts turned to the party and the wedding, but Lee had another mission in mind, getting his dad back for the wedding, the old man didn't want to be disturbed. But Lee thought it was essential for the wedding, his dad had to be there. For his mothers sake, gods his mother would of be proud of him marrying Kara and staying with her. On earth. For tommorow would be the day the would be joined together, forever. Till death us do part and all that. And hopefully some day he will finally be able to find peace with himself for everything that happened on Galactica, this is something that old ship couldn't ever take from them.

The End.


End file.
